Lyrics of Life
by CSIfan8686
Summary: There are song lyrics for every occasion. Further explanation inside. Rated M for future chapters, if I continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do ****NOT**** own CSI.**

**Okay, this idea has been playing on my mind for weeks. I'm not sure if it'll work so I'll be grateful for any feedback. **

**I'm going to use lyrics from some of my favourite songs to write random GSR drabble fics. **

**Written in no particular order. Told from Grissom's P.O.V, Sara's P.O.V or just narrated. Will be completely random, and can be set in the 'Past, Present or, what I imagine to be, their Future'.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lyrics of Life**

'_You became, the light on the dark side of me.'_

He looks down at the creamy skin of the body which is tangled with his.

He smiles.

Moving his fingers to her face, he gently tucks a loose curl behind her ear.

This woman; this beautiful woman, is his entire world.

A few years ago he never in his wildest dreams imagined that he could be this happy. He wasn't exactly miserable; he was just plain Gil Grissom, a geek to the core. Of course he could have a laugh with Cath and the guys, but he was always too serious and was always using his knowledge to analyse everything.

He wouldn't show emotion, it was a rare occasion if he did, and he'd keep his feelings to himself and bury his head, and heart, into his work.

He wouldn't let anyone see the real Gil Grissom.

He wouldn't let anyone see how tender and loving he could be.

He was secretly waiting for someone to fight through the barricades around his heart.

Then he met Sara Sidle.

And his life changed forever.

They lived hundreds of miles apart, but he knew he was falling deeply in love with.

He would think about her all of the time.

Everytime he lay down to sleep he would fantasise about her, imagining the feel of her skin against his, the taste of her lips, and the feeling of, one day, loving her openly.

But when she moved to Las Vegas, for him, things turned sour.

Fear crept into his mind and he couldn't push it out.

He knew that she loved him, but he didn't want to end up with a broken heart.

And he certainly didn't want to break her heart.

So he pushed her away.

He hurt her, which in turn hurt him even more.

But she refused to give up on him. She fought hard for him.

And one day she opened up to him, told him her deepest darkest secret...and her fears. That night he went home and cried for the first time in years. He was almost in agony at the thought of what Sara had been through in her life. All he wanted to do was banish all of her past pains.

He knew right then that he wanted to be with her for life.

He wanted to make love to her, slowly.

He wanted to keep her safe.

He wanted; needed, her to keep him safe.

Then they became an item, and the old Gil Grissom was lost forever.

Sara brought out a whole new man.

A man who, after a little coaxing, allowed himself to be loved unconditionally.

A man who, now, was not afraid to love in return.

He could finally see the world in luminous colours, instead of a dull dingy grey.

This woman is now his wife of two years.

The most wonderful two years of his life.

He looks down at her again, and he sighs with contentment as she stirs and places a kiss to his smooth chest.

He's definitely the luckiest man in the world.

**The song I used is: Seal – Kiss From A Rose (I'm obsessed with this song at the moment. LOL)**

**Okay, honestly...what was this like? Did it work?**

**Lynne xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**Lyrics of Life**

_'I've almost got you there so let me take you all the way.'_

Their bodies were moulded together.

The room already smells of sex, and they haven't even started yet.

They're not even naked.

He's teasing her.

They're teasing eachother.

Touching.

Tasting.

Savouring the moment, not wanting to rush their fist time as husband and wife.

"Oh God..."

She feels as if she's on fire.

Her long ivory, slimline gown is starting to stick to her body as she burns hot with extreme heat.

She wants him now.

She needs him now.

She's never felt such a demanding need to feel him; her husband, inside her.

Sara groans as his lips descend on her neck, aiming straight for her pulse point. She rolls her head to allow him better access, and her gaze finds focus on the mirrored wall opposite.

"Oh Gil..."

She watches their reflection. It's like watching a film.

She can see her arms pinned up against the wall, and her head bobbing over his shoulder as she stares the erotic scene playing out in front of her. She can only see the back of him. He's still wearing his jet black tuxedo, he hasn't even managed to shrug out of the jacket.

For a split second she feels the grip around her right wrist loosen, and she takes this opportunity to pull her arm free and wrap it around his shoulders.

He pulls away from her neck and looks deep into her eyes.

He beams at her.

Her knees give way under his intense, loving gaze.

He releases her other arm and moves his hands to her waist.

Pulling her even closer, he softly, almost shyly, brushes his lips against hers.

She sees fireworks.

Making quick work of the buttons on his shirt, she pushes it, and his jacket, off his shoulders, letting it fall onto the thick cream carpet.

Through the mirror she can see the muscles in his back rippling as he rubs his body against hers, pressing his throbbing sex against her.

He lifts her gown up off over her head and discards it on the floor by his recently discarded trousers. Then he pushes her panties down and unclasps her bra, allowing it to fall by their feet, before taking a step away from her to admire her outstanding naked body.

She feels a flush rise up her chest and neck, and she bites her lip as her gaze drops to pile of clothes on the floor.

Using his right hand he lifts her face back to his so that she looking him.

"No..." he whispers. "You need to understand that what I see is... indescribable beauty. I never want you to shy away from my gaze. Never."

Sara swallows and nods her head slightly.

He leans and kisses her tenderly, but it quickly turns into frantic sloppiness.

"I need you..." squeaks Sara, almost breathless.

He smiles and takes hold of her hands. Walking backwards he leads her towards the king-size bed, not once moving his eyes from hers.

He slowly lays her down and crawls up her body, placing kisses to her stomach and making it quiver under his lips, and then he moves up to her mouth.

Knowing that she's more than ready for him, he slowly penetrates her.

She whimpers, and tightens around him straight away.

He glides in and out of her with ease, taking his time so that he can hopefully last longer than he expects.

Their movements, their intimacy, feels different from any other time, as if sex when married is a totally different experience.

Her thighs grip at his waist, trying to pull him deeper into her, and she locks her ankles around him.

His thrusts become a little faster, and he buries himself deep inside her before easing back and pushing back in.

If possible, he can suddenly feel himself harden even more, so much so that he feels dizzy for a moment.

"Sara..." he groans.

"Almost..." she cries,

He wanted to hold off.

He wanted to pleasure his wife for hours before his release, but he can't hold on much longer.

Lifting her hips up off the bed, he rears back and plunges in harder than before.

A muffled cry fills the room.

As he grinds his hips in circles against her she bucks upward, frantically trying to rub herself against him.

He knows what she wants, so he moves a hand down to her sex and applies a little extra pressure.

"Now, Gil..." she pleads, begging him to come with her.

He's almost there, but this is all about satisfying Sara, he takes a deep breath and blinks hard.

"Let me take you first, Sara. All the way. Let me feel everything you have..." he pants.

"Gil, I...I... love you." she cries. "Tell me you love me. Please tell me..."

Before he has time to reply she arches up off the bed, her arms now clinging tightly around his neck, and she cries out as euphoria explodes throughout her body.

He watches as her eyes glaze over, now she's at her most vulnerable.

"I love you, Sara Grissom. Forever." he whispers.

With one final thrust he holds himself deep inside her and he gives her all he has.

His climax is so forceful that he almost collapses down on her before he's finished, but some how, with strength out of no-where, he holds his body above hers.

He kisses her until they're both finished. And upon hearing her content sigh, he pulls out of her and collapses on his stomach beside her, panting like he's just run a marathon.

Sara yanks on his arm, which is draped across her abdomen, and pulls her body closer to his.

"Oh my..." she says, after minutes of trying to ease her breathing. "We should get married more often."

He nods his head in reply.

"I should have married you years ago."

"Yeah, but now we get to make up for lost time..."

Cocking her eyebrow, she smiles.

He growls and quickly repositions himself so that he's astride her. He's found his second wind.

"Yes, we do." he grins, and his mouth descends on her body again.

**The song is: Westlife – Hit You With The Real Thing. **

**I had to use this song because I'm going to see Westlife in concert next week, for like the 9th time, and I'm so excited. **

**Please let me know whether I should carry on with these.**

**Lynne xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I owned CSI.**

**Lyrics of Life**

'_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now.'_

It's late.

I'm home alone, which seems to be my life lately.

I have the night off work and I've done nothing but sit around moping, and fantasising about what I would be doing if he was here.

Wait, that's a lie, I've also had a few glasses of wine.

Don't look at me like that. I needed to ease the pain; the loneliness.

I tried to distract myself with music.

And it worked… until a love song started to play.

I fumbled to skip to the next song.

But it was too late.

The tears had already started to fall.

A song made me cry.

What the hell?

But I couldn't help it.

I feel as if the loneliness is killing me.

It's suffocating me.

I wonder if he feels the same.

We haven't seen eachother for six weeks and three days.

That's six weeks and three days I've lived without feeling him touch my body.

I haven't felt his warm breath on my cheek as he whispers 'sweet nothings' in my ear.

I miss him more than I dare express to him.

And I need him more than he could ever imagine.

**The song is: Lady Antebellum – Need You Now**

**Sorry for any errors, I'm a bit blind today. I have conjunctivitis and my eyes keep going blurred. **

**Lynne xo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own CSI. Yada, yada, yada…**

**I'm actually enjoying writing these. It's taking my mind off being poorly and helping to ease my boredom. LOL**

**Lyrics of Life**

'_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.'_

He makes me so mad.

Why does he hurt me like this?

Why does he reject me?

I've done nothing to him.

Nothing except love him.

But to him I'm just another person he works with.

Or that's what he wants me to think.

I know that he has feelings for me.

I know what I do to him when we accidentally brush up against eachother.

I know that he dreams about making love to me everyday for the rest of his life.

But he's so stubborn.

And maybe a little scared.

But that's no reason to completely blank me, or to turn in the opposite direction when he sees me walking towards him.

He can't handle his own feelings towards me.

He won't even acknowledge them.

Bastard!

Why ask me to move to Vegas if all he plans on doing is leading me on and then shooting me down?

Why lie to himself?

Why lie to me?

He must get a kick out of seeing me throw myself at him.

I'd kill for him to knock on my door right now.

But I know it would never happen.

Never in a million years would he willingly come to my apartment, without me asking him to.

I want him to want to come to me.

I feel like I want to hurt him; slap him, just so that he'll say my name in a tone which doesn't resemble a Morgue Technician.

I want to hear him say my name with such passion that it makes my heart melt like a chocolate fireguard.

One day I will have him though.

I know I will.

I just have to push him.

Push all of his buttons until he finally snaps.

Then I'll hear; I mean really hear, my name being called for the first time.

I just have to be patient.

But how much longer can I wait?

I've already waited too many years…

**The song is: Poison, by Alice Cooper.**

**I love this song. It makes me think about someone I was crazy about a few years ago, someone I couldn't have. And to this day if I see him, I still get butterflies in my tummy. LOL**

**The next chapter (if that's what they're called in this randomness) is using the same song but different lyrics, but from Grissom's P.O.V. **

**Lynne xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Same as always…**

**A bit of inspiration taken from 'Invisible Evidence', just because I've been dreaming about this scene. **

**My weird dreams are back with vengeance. Me likey!**

**Lyrics of Life**

'**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop.'**

I'm too old for her.

That's why I reject her.

She's so young and beautiful.

She deserves better than an old man.

So I push her away.

I punish her for loving me.

I know I'm wrong to do so, but it's the only way to make her see that she is worth more than me.

She needs someone who can keep up with her.

Someone to show her pleasure like she's never known.

I open my eyes a little wider and smile for a moment.

I could do that to her. I could be the one to make her feel things which she thinks only exist in romance novels. I could do things to her which…

No Gil, stop it.

Don't torture yourself.

You know that you're too soft, too ignorant, to go there with her.

I'd love to brave.

I'd love to have confidence around her.

I'd love to not let age be a factor against us, which to her it's not.

I'd love to kiss her supple lips.

Recently, I almost crossed the line with her. We were so close, our noses were almost touching, and I could feel her breath hot against my lips.

For a short moment I was in my element.

I was in one of my fantasies.

I could feel electricity passing through her and into me.

I leaned in ever so slightly, wanting to kiss her, but then my senses came back to life.

I released her arms and the spell was broken.

I cringed.

I thought she was going to breakdown right in front of me.

I hated myself.

Never in my life had I hated myself more.

I sigh.

If only she'll wait for me.

If only she'll pushes me a little harder.

She might finally break through.

But until then I have to fight against my heart.

My ultimate dream is to wake up every morning with her in my arms.

I want to feel her beneath me, squirming, desperate for a release of pleasure.

But… If I allow myself to open up to her, even a little bit, she might change her mind about me.

Now, I laugh out loud.

No. She would never changer her mind about me.

I know she wouldn't.

I know how she feels about me.

Because I feel exactly the same, maybe even stronger, about her.

I can only hope and pray that one day I will over come my insecurities, and finally allow myself to be happy.

Only time will tell…

**The song is: Poison, by Alice Cooper. (again) **

**Lynne xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: Same as always…**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Inspiration for this one is take from Dead Doll & Living Doll.**

**Lyrics of Life**

'_Open up and be my human angel'_

She looks so weak.

Frail.

My eyes travel up over her long battered body, and I feel stabbing pains in my heart.

I can't get my head around what's happened to her.

She was kidnapped.

She was taken away from the people who love her.

She was taken away from me.

It's all my fault.

"Oh God, Sara. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I mumble, below the whirring of the propellers.

I watch as the paramedics rally around the small space, trying in vain to make her comfortable.

I gently reach over and take hold of her hand, careful not to cause her more pain than she's already in.

I need her to pull through this. I'll never forgive her if she leaves me.

I won't survive if she leaves me.

People always think that when a loved one passes away they become angels; Guardian Angels, who watch over them. And the thought brings closure and comfort.

But I don't want closure.

I don't want an angel to watch over me.

I want my angel, my Sara, to be a living person.

A woman who is alive and well.

A woman who I can dive head first into the future with.

I see her eyes start to flutter.

I gasp.

Slowly, her eyes open.

She looks confused, and in so much pain.

But then her eyes catch mine.

Everything falls silent, like an 'off' switch has been flipped.

For a brief moment there's only the two of us in the whole world.

I smile at her, thankful that she heard my plea.

She's so weak she can't even attempt a return smile.

But her eyes speak to me, clearly expressing what she wants me to know.

She was scared, but she fought for her life.

She fought for me.

She loves me.

My heart aches.

And I love her.

"I love you, too, Sara." I say, my voice full of relief.

I try to smile but tears are now slowly rolling down my cheeks.

She blinks in reply, and then her eyes fall closed as the pain medication starts to kick in.

I don't bother to wipe away my tears.

I want the whole world to see that I'm crying because the woman I'm in love with is alive.

My Sara is alive.

**The song is: Parachute by Train. **

**I'm on a roll today. I think I'm getting a bit carried away. LOL**

**Lynne xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own CSI.**

**Lyrics of Life**

'_Getting gone, getting lost together.'_

This isn't happening.

I can't be lost. I've never gotten lost in my life.

No, I'm on the right road.

I'm sure of it.

I think.

My eyes catch a road sign and I squint in order to read it.

Damn…

We're so lost.

Maybe I should have pushed her hand away, so that I could've concentrated on my driving, instead of allowing her to caress my thigh and further north.

Yeah, I shouldn't have allowed that.

Gah… Who am I kidding? There's no way I could've stopped her from touching me. It would've made her all the more persistent.

I smile at the thought of what else could have happened.

No, Grissom. Concentrate on the road.

I sigh loudly, before I let out a small growl and lightly hit my hands off the steering wheel.

"Problem?" she smirks.

"Err… No." I reply, trying to keep my dignity. "No problem."

I throw her a dazzling smile.

She cocks her eyebrow.

Damn. I'm busted.

She giggles at the innocent look across my face.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No. Well… We're not exactly lost. We're just not on the right road."

"Ah…" she smirks. "So… "

I sigh and turn towards her.

She glares at me. And I can see an 'I told you so' smile playing across her lips.

I can't believe a managed to get us lost.

How can I be such a… such a… douche?

I pull the car to a stop on the side of the road and turn to face my wife.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." I surrender to her.

This was supposed to a romantic get away. We were supposed to arrive at the log cabin three hours ago.

Right now I should be exploring the forest and streams.

And my wife, I should be exploring my wife.

But oh no. Instead I go ahead and get us lost somewhere within a two hundred mile National Park.

"You should have let me drive." she whispers.

I gasp, playfully, towards her.

"Excuse me, Mrs Grissom, it's your fault that we're lost in the first place."

"My fault?" she shrieks. "How do you work that one out?"

"Well… you were distracting me. You..." I point at her, jabbing my index finger into her shoulder. "You squeezed me. I needed to concentrate and you squeezed me."

Sara giggles and looks at me, her eyes full of innocence.

"Oh… you could have told me to stop."

"I…I… you didn't give me a chance."

"Admit it. You didn't want me to stop."

I sigh, again, and lean in to kiss her.

"I never want you to stop." I whisper seductively.

What happens next completely renders me speechless.

It happens so quickly.

But she's on top of me, straddling me, and she has my jeans open and her hand is deep inside.

She's leaning back against the steering wheel as her hand plays over my sex.

We could easily get caught.

But I don't care.

I can feel my body melting under her touch.

She leans in and kisses me with a new found passion, before whispering in my ear. "Well… lets get lost again, but this time in eachother?"

I growl into her hair and pull her down on me.

**The song is: Rascal Flatts – All Night To Get There.**

**This is my favourite song at the minute. **

**Lynne xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but for this little bit, I wish I did.**

**Okay, this is my all time favourite song. If I ever get married I want this to be one of my wedding songs. I've loved it since the first time I watched Three Men and a Little Lady, about 21 years ago.**

**Lyrics of Life**

_'I can't love you this much, baby, and love you from this far.'_

I haven't felt this excited for a long time.

I can't wait to tell Sara.

The look on her face will be priceless.

She'll cry.

I know she will.

Hell, even I might cry.

I haven't seen her for over six weeks.

The longest six weeks of my life.

I miss her terribly.

We love eachother so much, but the distance between us is becoming a nuisance. Our monthly get togethers are part of a routine now, and that's not what our marriage was supposed to be.

Sitting patiently on my cot, wrapped in my sleeping bag and with Hank at feet, I stare at the screen waiting for a 'pop-up' telling me that Sara has logged in. "Come on, sweetheart, don't keep me waiting."

Just as I start to shuffle some files away I see her face light up my screen.

"I'm sorry I'm late." she smiles.

She wearing nothing but a towel, well... two with the one on top of her head.

I groan.

She's killing me here.

"Hi, honey. How are you? How's everything?" I ask.

"Okay. Lonely, but okay. I haven't been home long. Tough case. Anyway, how are you? How's Peru? How's Hank? I miss you both so much." she says, in one long breath.

My heart flutters a little in my chest and I can feel a grin creeping across my face. I don't want to tell her yet, I want to surprise her before we disconnect.

"What's with the grin?

I watch her lean to the side and vigorously rub her hair dry. She throws her head back and her now curly hair falls around her face.

She looks beautiful.

And it suddenly hits me.

How the hell could I be so stupid?

How could I allow us to live hundreds of miles apart?

We're married for crying out loud.

"Nothing, just my heart still flutters when you tell me that." I smile.

She tries to return my smile, but I can see the sadness behind her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask.

She sighs. "It's just...it's hard. I wasn't too bad at first but it's getting harder. Everytime time we say 'goodbye', all I want to do I cancel my flight and stay in your arms. But...I can't."

"I know what you mean." I whisper, barely audible.

Okay, now is the time to tell.

I can't hold back any longer.

"Listen, do you think you might be able to sneak away from work for an hour or two tomorrow night?" I ask, a smile pulling at my lips.

"Err... Yeah, I don't see why not. Why?

"Because I need someone to pick me and Hank up from the airport at about 1am."

"Yeah, sure." she replies.

My heart sinks at her response.

I was hoping she'd... be happier.

Thrilled, actually.

Suddenly she does a double take.

"Wait. What did you say?"

Now I smile.

"I'm coming home, Sara. For good." I state, nodding my head towards the web cam.

I hear her take a sharp breath, and for a moment she zones out.

I sit smiling, awaiting her response.

"Breathe, Sara." I laugh.

I see her eyes fill with tears. It's like watching a glass being filled up with water.

"I... I... home? You're coming home? For good?"

I hear her breath catch in her throat.

"I am." I whisper.

My eyes fill with tears at the sight of my wife's spilling over.

Damn, I knew I'd cry.

She's turned me into a complete softy.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Promise?"

My heart melts.

"I promise." I reply. "I can't love you properly from this far away. I want to love you from within the same city, the same house. "

"I...I...I'm..." she stammers.

I chuckle.

"So...Is that a 'yes'?"

She nods her head.

"Yes. Yes. Hell yes." she cries.

I hear a rustling outside my tent and I look towards the open flap. Someone's trying to get my attention.

I groan.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you really soon, okay."

"Okay. Stay safe. Have a good flight. I love you, Gil."

My heart flutters again.

"I love you, too." I reply

We disconnect and I sit and stare at the blank screen for a little longer, smiling.

I'm finally going home.

I'm finally going back to where my heart lies.

**The song is: Boy Meets Girl – Waiting For A Star To Fall.**

**If anyone's reading this, Thank You. If not, well... I'm still enjoying writing it anyway. **

**There's too much talking in this one, Since I arrived home from work I seem to have lost my mojo. :(**

**Lynne xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do own CSI. LOL – JOKE, I do ****NOT**** own CSI. But more than anything I wish I did. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I seriously love writing this. **

**This isn't just one line, it's a whole chorus.**

**Inspiration is taken from GB&GL, For Warrick, The Happy Place, LOATR. **

**Lyrics of Life**

'_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything got the chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours.'_

I still remember the day she left like it was yesterday.

She didn't even say 'Goodbye'.

Not face to face, anyway.

She left me a letter because she knew I'd try to stop her from leaving.

The letter…

I read it every night.

It's my bedtime story.

Now I know every single word by heart.

I sort of understand why she left; she didn't want me to see her breakdown.

But I wouldn't have thought any less of her if I did.

I wanted to be there for her.

I thought we had a love which defied the meaning of life.

A love which nothing in the world could break.

But I guess not, because she still left me.

And that's what I was afraid of all along.

When she left I sunk back into the man I was years ago.

Quiet.

A workaholic.

I started to hide my emotions, again.

I was just a shell of the man I was when we were together.

I buried myself in my work, again, hoping that it would fill the enormous, gaping hole in my heart.

But it didn't.

It made me worse.

Then when Warrick died she turned up.

And although Warrick was like a son to me, I found myself briefly happy because she was here.

I could breathe a little better.

I thought that I could convince her to stay.

I couldn't.

She asked me to go with her.

But I couldn't.

So she left again. And this time she didn't say 'goodbye'.

But this time I pushed her to leave.

I said something awful to her, which I regret more than ever.

The months passed and I could feel myself drifting further away from reality.

I'd lost faith and hope in everything, and everybody.

I just didn't care anymore.

All I wanted was Sara; my life.

My heart was completely shattered.

I was worn out.

And then she sent me that video message.

She looked so happy.

At peace and calm.

She'd put on a little bit weight, and she looked so much healthier than the last time I'd seen her.

She was happy without me.

And I was completely devastated.

I started to watch the video message every day, too, until I couldn't take it any more.

I woke up one night and I was in hysterics, and I realised that in order to get my life back on track; to finally be happy, I had to make a decision. Soon.

And I did.

I couldn't live without Sara.

I was starting to suffocate in Vegas.

The life was being sucked out of my body, and for the first time I really understood why Sara had left.

I handed in my notice to Eclike and made arrangements to fly out to Costa Rica.

Now, I have a few days left in my home town.

And I couldn't be happier.

I'm ready to leave.

I'm ready to start a new life with the woman who stole my heart.

I'm ready to admit, for the first time, exactly how much I love her.

I just hope that I'm not too late.

I hope she lied in the video, and that she's still waiting for me.

**The song is: The Script – Science & Faith. The first time I herd this I just knew it was the perfect GSR song. I really wanted to go see The Script next week but all tickets have sold out. I'm checking every day but… nothing available on the site I use. **

**HELP! I can't think of any song lyrics to use for when he finds Sara in the jungle. Please feel free to suggest some lyrics. If I know the song and it clicks with what I want to write, I'll credit you and thank you.**

**Lynne xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: Same as always…**

**Okay, I still need help finding lyrics for when Grissom finds her in the jungle.**

**I know I said this drabble thing is completely random, but I want chapters 9, 10 & 11 to follow on, which it might not depending on my next idea. **

**Lyrics of Life**

'_**I wanna be a risk you take.'**_

My hand is shaking as my index finger hovers above the 'Delete' button.

I've had enough of pleading with him to come out and join me.

He won't.

He say's he can't leave the lab.

But what about me?

He's happy to leave me.

Deep down I still hope and pray that he will contact me and tell me that he's coming to me.

But it never happens.

Everytime I check my emails my heart breaks a little more.

I need to move on.

I need to forget about him.

I need to forget about what we could have become.

But I know that I won't be able to.

I don't want to.

I love him too much.

I've decided to end all contact with him, but he probably won't notice; he probably won't care.

It's too painful.

I thought he loved me.

But obviously not.

I wanted him to take risk on me.

If he did, I wouldn't let him down.

We'd be unbelievably happy.

I know we would.

But he won't take the chance. He won't leave his precious job.

I know it's a lot to ask of him though; to leave his home and his job, but it wouldn't be forever.

It's been a few weeks since I sent him a video message, and he hasn't even replied to me.

I tried not to care, but I do.

All I keep thinking about is the chances I've taken on him.

I moved to Vegas for him.

I told him about my past.

I declared my love to him.

And I said 'yes' to him when he asked me to marry him, even though we didn't make it that far.

Yet, he still won't risk being happy in fear of losing everything.

So here I am, in Costa Rica.

I'm surrounded by amazing people, but I'm so lonely.

I'm having a good time, but if he were here I'd be having the time of my life.

We'd be together.

Laughing.

Loving.

Using what we know to help the planet.

Saving species.

Discovering new species.

Discovering eachother.

But I'm here alone.

I guess this is the end of everything we've ever shared.

I take deep breath and press 'Delete', and I watch as all of his contact information is wiped from my laptop.

Of course I know his email addresses by heart, but not his phone number. I never had to use it; it was always the number one speed-dial on my phone, but in a moment of rage a few weeks ago I deleted it.

I feel tears spring to my eyes as the screen turns to black, and I slam my laptop shut.

Now I have no choice but to move on.

It's over.

We're over.

**The song is: Delta Goodrem – Butterfly. (Isn't the title perfect for GSR? LOL)**

**I don't know why my writing has suddenly turned to angsty/angry/depressing but I'm still enjoying writing this.**

**Lynne xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Same as always...**

**Thanks to Mae M for a song suggestion but I'd partly written this bit. I may use it if I write another chapter. **

**Lyrics of Life**

_'My heart going BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.' _

I'm following the trail through the evergreen jungle.

I'm only minutes away from Sara.

I hope.

According to my trusty little gadget, I should be almost there.

I'm so nervous.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I feel beads of perspiration running down my spine.

Great. I really wanted to be sweaty when I see her again.

I should have contacted her to tell her I was coming for her, but I chickened out. I was scared incase she turned me down or something.

I stop for a brief moment to look at some bugs on a lush green leaf.

I smile a little,

I think I might like it here.

I know I will, if I'm with Sara.

I can't wait to see her.

I want to take her in my arms and never let her go.

Never.

If she'll still have me, I'm here for good.

But what if she's moved on?

What if I've waited too long and now I've lost her for good?

It'll be my own stupid fault.

I take a deep breath and a few steps forward.

That's when I see it.

A clearing.

I can see her.

I gasp, and I'm surprised that she doesn't hear me.

I can't stop my mouth from dropping open.

There are no words to describe the sight before me.

Utter beauty doesn't even begin to describe it.

She has her back to me as she takes pictures of a capuchin monkey.

I take a step towards her as she snaps another photo.

But then she lowers the camera.

She can sense someone behind her and she slowly turns her head.

I hold my breath.

A range of different emotions run across her face when she sees it's me, but all that registers in my mind is exquisite beauty.

I close my mouth and try to smile as she turns fully to face me.

As I take another step towards her she smiles, and her eyes light up and fill with tears at the same time.

For a split second I think that she might reject me as I just stand gaping at her, admiring the face of the most magnificent woman in the world, when her face drops slightly. I know she's wondering why I'm here. She thinks that I'm here to officially break it off with her.

My heart breaks a little, but I smile reassuringly and drop my rucksack to the ground as I step forward.

My heart's still beating wildly in my chest; fluttering out of control with anticipation.

Closing the space between us I hold out my arms to her.

I see her hesitate for a moment.

But then she takes a step and she's in my arms.

Our lips meet in a desperate kiss.

And she knows I'm here to stay.

She knows that she's my whole world.

I feel her right hand slide up my left shoulder, and although it's like one hundred degrees and I'm wearing a shirt I feel goosebumps under her touch.

Oh God... I can taste her. She tastes better than I remember.

She's heavenly.

I wrap my arms around her back and pull her close against me.

I feel her knees give way and I hold her even tighter, with one hand placed in the middle of her back and the other behind her neck, pulling her further into me. And she mirrors my actions with her hand behind my neck.

I allow my lips to slide from hers and I kiss her cheek as she kisses mine.

That one kiss gives her all the reassurance she needs.

It tells her that I'm sorry.

It tells her that I'll never leave her, or let her go, ever again.

It tells her that I love her more than life.

I can feel her tears getting caught in my beard as we stand cheek to cheek, holding eachother.

Hell, they might even be my tears.

I've never been as happy as am right this very minute.

"I love you, so much." I whisper, swallowing down the lump in my throat. "God, Sara, I am so sorry."

Her breath catches in her throat before a quiet cry escapes her lips.

"Sshh..." she cries, warning me not to mention anything, not just yet. "I love you, too. I never stopped. And I never will." She whispers in my ear, and holds me even tighter.

I can feel her heart beating against me, and I know that I'm home.

I know that we'll last forever.

We both sigh with contentment as we start a new life together.

**The line I used is from the song: Solsbury Hill, by Peter Gabriel.**

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**I think this is my last one, for the moment anyway. **

**Hope you've liked these as much as I've enjoyed writing them. **

**Lynne xo **


End file.
